


400 Followers Celebration Tumblr Drabbles

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my 400 followers celebration on Tumblr, I'm doing some drabbles! Well, that was my intention. I have been informed that some of these drabbles are long enough to be one shots. Since this is the first time I've written anything shorter than 45k words, I'm considering it a success. </p><p>If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my main blog is http://mrswhozeewhatsis.tumblr.com/ and my side blog (where I store writing tips, prompts, and other helpful posts) is http://oxfordcommalover.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the list of prompts that people could choose from when they requested a drabble. I'm not sure where this list originated from, since I've seen it all over the place. If you know who the author is, let me know and I'll credit them here!

  1.      “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”
  2.      “You don’t have to stay.”
  3.      “Don’t fucking touch me.”
  4.      “Please I just… really need space right now.”
  5.      “I’m sick of being USELESS.”
  6.      “Shit, are you bleeding?!”
  7.      “It’s okay to cry…”
  8.      “Just leave me ALONE.”
  9.      “Please listen to me-”
  10.  “You can trust me.”
  11.  “I just really need to have you here right now.”
  12.   “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
  13.  “Don’t you ever do that again!”
  14.   “Kiss me.”
  15.  “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
  16.  “So, I found this waterfall…”
  17.   “Just once.”
  18.   “You lied to me.”
  19.   “I wish I could hate you.”
  20.   “You did all of this for me?”
  21.  “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”
  22.  “No one needs to know.”
  23.  “Boo.”
  24.  “Well this is awkward…”
  25.  “Have you lost your damn mind!?”
  26.  “Remember our first date? When you took me to Starbucks and  it took me 15 minutes just to choose a flavour of Frappuccino? I was never sure about anything, never. But I was so fucking sure about you!”
  27.  “You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare with the pain I felt when I saw you fall for her…”
  28.  “They say it’s hard to let go. But with you I find it impossible.”
  29.  “I just wanted you to know that when I picture myself happy… it’s with you.”
  30.  “I know, but… I love him/her.  You can’t give up on a person you love.”
  31.  “But… you’re my home.”
  32.  “Come over here and make me.”
  33.  “Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”
  34.  “Please, don’t leave.”
  35.  “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
  36.  “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
  37.  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
  38.  “I almost lost you.”
  39.  “Wanna bet?”
  40.  “Don’t you ever do that again!
  41.  “Teach me how to play?”
  42.  “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
  43.  “I think we need to talk.”
  44.  “So, I found this waterfall…”
  45.  “It could be worse.”
  46.  “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
  47.  “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
  48.  “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”
  49.  “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
  50.  “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
  51.  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
  52.  “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
  53.  “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
  54.  “I got you a present.”
  55.  “I’m pregnant.”
  56.  “Marry me?”
  57.  “I thought you were dead.”
  58.  “It’s not what it looks like…”
  59.  “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
  60.  “Please don’t do this.
  61.  “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
  62.  “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
  63.  “I wish I could hate you.”
  64.  “Wanna dance?”
  65.  “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
  66.  “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”
  67.  “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?
  68.  “I swear it was an accident.”
  69.  “YOU DID WHAT?!”
  70.  “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”




	2. #42 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, godammit!”

Dean growled in frustration as he watched your snowball hurtle through the air and hit its target dead on. The dead branch that had been balanced precariously in the tree across the way from you teetered back and forth a couple of times before finally falling to the ground with a loud crash. The two vampires standing guard outside the barn turned away from you and walked toward the noise, leaving the doorway open for you and Dean to get inside, while Sam flanked the guards and took them out.

Half an hour later, the three of you were covered in blood, and the once pristine snow outside the barn was painted red like something out of a bad slasher film. The entire nest was dead, though, and two innocents were saved. You stood back and watched as Dean piled the bodies inside the barn and Sam poured gasoline everywhere. Once the barn was engulfed in flames, the three of you hiked back to the Impala, you and Sam joking and congratulating each other on a successful hunt while Dean stomped along in stony silence.

Dean was still quiet later that evening, even after you were all showered, fed, and liquored up, a bottle of whiskey having died an honorable death amidst the three of you. You finally had enough liquid courage inside you, so you stood up and confronted Dean angrily, poking him in the shoulder for emphasis with every other word.

“God, _Dean_.” **Poke**.  “ _What,”_ **poke** ,“is your _fucking,”_ **poke** , _“_   _problem_??” **POKE.**

Dean glared up at you from his chair with fire in his eyes. “My problem, Y/N? Let’s start with you horning your way into this hunt! We had agreed you weren’t ready for a hunt this size, but you had to go and fucking _stowaway_ in my car!” Dean took a ragged breath and stood up in front of you, eyes blazing down at you. “Then, after refusing to stay in the room, you agreed to at least stay back, but _noooooo_. What do you do? Sneak up behind me and put all our lives in danger by not following the fucking _plan_! Plans are there for a reason, Y/N, and when you throw them out the goddamn window, like you did today, people _**DIE**_.” Dean was panting with anger, and you could smell the whiskey he had drunk with every angry exhale that washed over you.

Sam stood up and reached towards Dean to push him away from you, but Dean spun towards him and smacked his hand away before he could get close.

“Don’t you get involved, Sam. This is between me and her.”

Sam put his hands up in surrender, then gave you an apologetic look. “I thought you did great today, Y/N, and I’m sorry my brother is being a pigheaded ass right now.” He glared at Dean, who merely huffed in response. “I’ll leave you guys to fight it out amongst yourselves.” Sam grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, shutting it behind him with a quiet click.

Turning back to Dean, you looked up at him and sighed. Now that he’d vented some of his anger, Dean’s breathing calmed a little, and you watched as the anger on his face slowly changed to something more desperate. You put a hand on his chest, over his heart, and felt it pounding beneath your palm. Before you knew what was happening, you were firmly encased in Dean’s arms, squeezed so tightly to his chest you could barely breathe. 

“I’m sorry for yelling, but you scare the hell out of me when you do shit like this.” Dean rubbed your back, and you got warm from the strength of his affection.

“I may be new to this, Dean, but I’ll never learn if you keep leaving me behind.”

Dean took a deep breath and sighed, giving you a kiss on your head while keeping you cradled against him. “I know, sweetheart. I know.”


	3. #59 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

You paused in your packing and looked over at Sam sitting in your desk chair, watching you. The puppy eyes were strong as he pleaded with you to explain why you needed a break.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

You watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Sam’s face in response to your declaration, chief among them surprise, happiness, fear, sadness, and rejection. Hurrying to reassure him, you sat down in his lap and cupped his head in your hands, stroking his hair.

“Oh, Sam, I’m not terrified of loving you. God, loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” You gave Sam a quick, chaste kiss, and felt his arms tighten around you.

“Then what is it, Y/N? Is it the life? You were a hunter before you met me, so I thought you’d be used to it. I don’t understand what’s scaring you.” 

Heaving a sigh, you searched for the best words to try and explain your feelings without causing the guilt and fear you knew Sam already felt. “Before I met you, Sam, I had a life outside of hunting. I had a couple of civilian friends I could let loose with and I had hobbies that didn’t involve weapons and research. I had ways to keep that part of myself that was me before I got into the life. I had ways to feel normal sometimes.

“But since I moved into the bunker with you and Dean, I’ve lost all of that. I haven’t seen my friends, I haven’t gone bowling, I haven’t even done any writing, and that used to be a lot of my time when I wasn’t on a case. All the spaces I used to fill with other parts of myself, I now fill with you. I’m terrified that in loving you, I’m losing myself.”

Sam nodded quietly, and you could tell he was relieved. Sam buried his face in your shoulder, pressing his large hands into your skin, holding you close and completely encasing you in warmth.

“Well, if that’s the case, then I want you to do whatever you feel you need to do to get that back, because I fell in love with you, all of you, not just some mirror of myself.”

Pulling your head back sharply so you could see his face, your jaw dropped. Although you both had known what was between you, until this moment, neither one of you had used those exact words. 

“You love me?” You thought your face would split with the grin you were now sporting.

Sam blushed a little and dropped his gaze for a moment, then met your eyes again. “Yeah.” Your grin was mirrored by the one on Sam’s face. “You okay with that?”

Nodding happily, you gave Sam another gentle kiss. “Yeah, Sam. I’m okay with that.”


	4. #62 with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Dean’s voice was stern and unforgiving as he stood in front of you, arms crossed and frowning the frowniest frown that ever frowned.

“But it’s so pretty, Dean, and it fits me perfectly, and really…wouldn’t you rather I take something else off?” You coyly approached Dean, putting a little extra sway in your hips and looking up at him through your lashes. You trailed the index finger of one hand down Dean’s bicep, marveling at the solidity you felt there, while trailing your other hand from your neck down the neckline of your shirt, pausing at the top button, which you deftly unbuttoned.

Dean’s eyes widened, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed reflexively. He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away from your hand, which was now working on the second button, back up to your eyes before actually commanding you, this time.

“Y/N, Take. Off. The. Damn. Bracelet. Right now. It’s cursed. This isn’t you.” Dean’s voice broke on the last syllable as your second button gave way and the third followed. He could now see the lace trim of your bra and the gentle swell of your breasts, and his breath caught in his throat. He desperately wanted to pretend that this really was you, and not the cursed bracelet on your wrist, but you had made it very clear to him, over and over again, that you didn’t want him that way.

“Oh, Dean, who cares about the stupid bracelet, anyway? It’s just a bauble. Wouldn’t you rather hear about how I think about you at night?” Your voice was husky, now, and you pouted dramatically as you put both of your hands to work on the rest of your shirt buttons. When your shirt was open almost the whole way, you slid your hands up your stomach, cupped your breasts in your bra for just a moment, then let your hands rise and tangle in your hair. You freed one hand and caressed his face, running your thumb along his bottom lip. “Don’t you want to know about how I fantasize about your lips on my skin, Dean? Wouldn’t you rather find out if I taste as good as I look?”

Dean was frozen in the spot, already so hard in his pants he could cut glass, almost trembling with the last bits of self-control he had, knowing you didn’t really want this. You didn’t, but he did. He wanted. He had wanted you since the day he met you, loved you since the first time you made him a pie, and seeing you offer yourself up to him like this because of a spell was quickly killing him. Taking a deep breath, he gathered strength from an unknown place inside of himself, grabbed your wrist, and pulled the bracelet off before you could fight him. He stood there only long enough to see realization and embarrassment flush your cheeks, then spun around and walked away.

As you watched Dean’s back disappear around the corner, you slumped against the wall and let the tears fall down your cheeks. You slowly buttoned up your shirt, trying not to focus on the complete rejection Dean had just handed to you. True, without the urging of the bracelet you might never have had the courage to act on your feelings for Dean, but that didn’t mean they weren’t real. You wanted forever with Dean, but now you had proof that he didn’t even want just a night with you.


	5. #51 with John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

John sighed deeply and seemed to almost fold in on himself next to you while you worked at stitching the gash on his arm. Your eyes flew to his in alarm, but he was staring at the floor, his face set in stone to keep from grimacing while you punched the needle into his skin over and over again.

“What are you talking about, John?” You tried to keep your breaths even while you focused on your work, not wanting him to know how much it hurt you to see him hurt.

“You look at me like I’m too old to be doing this shit, anymore. Like I’m fucking feeble and you need to babysit me so I don’t break a hip.” John’s voice was rough and deep, and you could feel the vibrations of his words bounce around the tiny motel room and soak into your skin. You always loved John’s voice and the way it made you warm inside. Sometimes, at night, when you were alone in your bed, you imagined he could make you come just by telling you all the dirty things you wished he wanted to do to you.

“You are _**so**_ not feeble, John. You’re being ridiculous. You’re the best damn hunter I know, and I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

You were lying. He could be clumsy as a newborn foal and you’d still follow him anywhere, even a quilting bee, if that’s where he wanted to go. He didn’t need to know about your feelings, though. He was still in love with Mary, and always would be. Burying your feelings so they wouldn’t show on your face, you finished stitching up his arm, tying off the thread neatly, and then packing everything away.

“Y/N, the only reason I got injured today was because you pushed me out of the way when that spirit came after me. Getting cut on my own knife after a woman pushed me away from a monster is not the kind of story I’m used to telling. And, quite frankly, I have a few too many stories like that one, lately. If you don’t think I’m too old for this shit and need protecting, then why do you keep doing it?”

Your face burned while your mind raced. You didn’t want to look at John because you knew he could make you talk. Keeping your back to John, you straightened up the room, though it didn’t need it. John always kept everything shipshape in typical Marine fashion.

“It’s just what partners do, John. We look out for each other. Maybe you never had a partner do it for you before, but you do, now. So, just get used to it, will ya?””

You took more time than you needed to cleaning up your own scrapes in the bathroom and hoped John would let it drop. You nearly jumped out of your skin when John’s hands landed on your shoulders.

“I’ve had other partners, Y/N, and not one of them went out of their way to save my sorry ass the way you do, not even my own son. So, if you don’t think I’m incompetent,” John leaned down and you felt his breath blow by your ear as he spoke, “then why do you keep doing it?”

John’s hands tightened on your upper arms, holding you in place while his lips found the sensitive curve where your neck met your shoulder. Goosebumps raced down your arms and legs and your heart began pounding in your chest.

“John?” Your voice was shaky and you thought your skin would melt off from the heat of the flush rising in your cheeks. John’s lips left open-mouthed kisses in a trail toward your earlobe. When he spoke again, it went straight to your core.

“If I’m wrong, just say the word, Y/N, and I’ll get another room and leave you alone.” John’s words increased the fire in your veins, and as John took your earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked on it, you pondered if your dreams coming true might actually kill you. A whimper escaped your lips, in spite of your attempts to contain it. John’s hands slid down your arms and across your chest, pulling you tight against his chest. One hand covered your breast and squeezed gently, making you gasp in pleasure. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back onto John’s shoulder.

“You’re not wrong, John. Don’t stop.”


	6. #37 with John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

John was standing above you, arms crossed over his chest, a dead sexy half-smirk on his face, his eyes wandering down your form under the sheet. “I mean, it’s not my birthday, and I don’t remember winning a bet recently…”

Clutching the sheet to your chest, you glared up at the eldest Winchester. “Ask your goddamn motherfucking son of a bitch _ASS_  of a son. When I got out of the shower, all my clothes, the towels, and the even the blankets were gone.”

John chuckled and shook his head, still sporting that half smirk that made women swoon.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, JOHN!” you screeched, almost forgetting yourself in your anger and dropping the sheet. Making sure the sheet was again secure around your neck, you went back to venting. “HE EVEN TOOK THE FUCKING CURTAINS!”

John’s chuckle turned into an all-out belly laugh and he sat down hard on the bed next to you, tears streaming down his face. Feeling the blush take over your face as you considered how close John was to your bare skin, you fumed silently, hoping he mistook the flush of arousal you were feeling as anger.

John’s laughter finally died down and he looked at you with amusement in his eyes. “Now, why would Dean do such a thing and then just leave? I’m surprised he didn’t stick around to see the results of his hard work.” 

You knew why Dean had left. Dean knew. You didn’t know how he knew, but somehow, Dean knew how you felt about John. At first, he’d treated it like a challenge, doing his best to win you away from his father. When he finally realized that he didn’t stand a chance with you, in spite of the age difference between you and John, he started bugging you about fessing up to his dad. When the straightforward approach hadn’t gotten you to give in, he’d started dropping obvious hints whenever the three of you were together, which was ALL THE TIME. Honestly, Dean should have been hobbled long ago considering how many times you’d kicked him in the shins in scratch-up diner booths and under sticky bars in small-town dives.

Your cheeks were flaming as you looked up at John. “I don’t know, but would you PLEASE track down your son and get my clothes back for me?” You dropped your head and covered your face with your hands. “This is so fucking embarrassing.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when John gently pulled your hands away from your face. Squirming under his gaze, you made sure the sheet was still secure around you, hoping it wasn’t as thin and transparent as you feared.

“Honey, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.” He hooked a finger under your chin to make you look up at him, and your breath caught in your throat as you realized his face was nearing yours. His lips were soft, but his beard was a little scratchy against your skin as he kissed you gently, giving you plenty of space and time to push him away. Instead of pushing him away, though, you deepened the kiss, meeting his tongue with yours and forgetting about the sheet as your wrapped your arms around his neck.

When you finally came up for air, John trailed kisses down your jaw towards your ear, pulling you tight against his chest and running his hands up and down your curves. The vibration of his voice next to your ear sent shivers up and down your spine.

“Still want me to go get your clothes back from Dean?”

Sighing happily, you replied, “Maybe later.”


	7. #39 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. "Wanna bet?"

“Wanna bet?”

Those words would always be your undoing. It didn’t matter what the subject was, those words would always make you rise to the occasion. It was a subtle challenge, but one you had always failed to pass up. 

You couldn’t even remember what the bet was about, anymore. Not that it mattered when losing was almost better than winning.

The stakes had been 24 hours at the mercy of the winner. When you’d agreed to the stakes, you thought maybe you’d get Sam to do research for you, or Sam would make you do his laundry and clean the bunker. You know, things friends make friends do when they lose a bet. Because you were friends, hunting buddies, colleagues.

You were wrong. About so many things.

You were only into hour 8, and you’d already come more times than you thought physically possible without requiring hospitalization. This was more than you’d ever expected, and better than you’d ever dreamed. Sam had started by simply trying to see how fast he could make you come. Turns out, pretty fucking fast. 

Then, he decided he needed to methodically map out your body and learn every reaction you had to every type of touch he could give you for every square inch of skin he was presented with. He’d kissed, licked, nipped, pulled, tugged, pinched, squeezed, and sucked four more orgasms out of you before he’d even allowed you to touch him.

When you were finally allowed to touch, it was only under his direction, and you quickly figured out that he just wanted to know what ways of touching him turned you on. Did you moan more when you were sucking his cock or riding it? Did you prefer watching him touch himself, or making him fuck your hand? Did you get wetter sucking a mark into his neck or his hip? And when you made his cock slide between your folds and bump your clit over and over, was it the physical stimulation that made you drop your head and cry out his name, or the frustrated grunts he was letting out at you not shifting so he could fuck you properly? 

Around hour 5, he had stopped for food, water, and a nap before starting right in again. Now that he knew exactly what made you tick, he was mixing things up a bit. Your hands were tied to the headboard, and he was using every bit of knowledge he’d acquired to take you right to the edge and then back off. He’d been edging you for two hours, and your need for release was a burning itch under your skin. He’d come twice, managing to fuck you senseless without letting you come once, and the other time he’d just sat next to you and jacked himself off while you watched, telling you all the dirty things he had planned for you and how gorgeous he thought you were as you lay there writhing. You had nearly come untouched with him. Every time he’d brought you to the edge and backed off, he’d cleaned you off, either with a warm washcloth or his tongue, and then just lay next to you with his arms around you for a while, just holding you close to him until your heartbeat normalized.

It was during a quiet time like this that your brain tried to function. Sam had said in the heat of the moment that he had wanted to do this with you for a while, as had you, but now you had questions.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam was pressed against your back, his erection nestled in the cleft of your ass, his mouth leaving chaste kisses on your shoulder which were sending little zings of electricity throughout your oversensitive body.

“Is this a one-time thing?” You held your breath, your heart pounding as you waited for Sam’s answer.

Sam stiffened behind you as his lips left your skin. “Do you want it to be?”

Fear washed over you. If you told him you wanted more and he didn’t, you’d never be able to face him again after the last 8 hours. Should you risk it?

“No, Sam. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” 

Sam relaxed behind you and went back to kissing your shoulder. “Good. Neither do I.” His hips began rutting into yours, as hands roamed your body, awakening it once more. It didn’t take long for you to writhe against him again, begging for more, and this time, he gave it to you.

Moving so he was once again on top of you, settled between your thighs, he began sucking possessive marks into your skin. He ground his hips into yours, his erection rubbing against your clit, making you cry out. Between each mark he made on your neck and chest, you thought you heard him growl, “Mine.”

Tugging on the restraints hard enough that you knew you’d have bruises, you desperately wished you could touch Sam. All you could do, though, was arch your back into his mouth and whimper as he brought you once more to your edge.

“Yes, Sam. Yours. Whatever you want, I’m yours.”

Sam’s eyes flew from his admiration of his own work to your steady gaze and his movements stalled. His voice was quiet and rough. “Do you mean that, Y/N? Are you sure?”

His eyes were huge as he looked up at you.

“Yeah, Sam. I mean it. It’s always been you.”

Sam surged against you and took your mouth in an all-encompassing kiss. He stopped teasing you and thrust into you, not waiting for anything because he knew you were ready. Barely a couple of thrusts later you both came hard, screaming each other’s names. Your orgasm seemed to go on forever after all the teasing, almost to the point of being painful, before your body finally came down. Sam worked you through it all, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. When you both finally collapsed next to each other, Sam untied your arms and gently rubbed the soreness from your shoulders, following every touch with a soft kiss. As you fell into sleep, you heard Sam whispering against your skin.

“So glad I made that bet.”


	8. #47 and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Sam, are you sure? Like really, really SURE? Because if you’re not sure, you’d better tell me right now so I can just…I don’t know…” You sighed and glared at your shoes, knowing that you’d already gone too far by telling Sam how you felt about Dean. Sam would never let this go now that he knew.

“Y/N, he’s been mooning over you since the day he met you. The only thing stopping him is thinking you don’t feel the same way about him. You two have been miscommunicating for months, now, but this way, there will be no doubt in anyone’s mind where you both stand.”

You took a deep breath and sighed. “All right, Samsquatch. If you think so. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

Sam grinned down at you before giving you a warm hug. You pushed him away and turned him around to shove him out the door.

“Now go. I’m not doing this until you’re out of here!”

Sam gave you a sly grin and waggled an eyebrow. “Don’t worry. I’ll make myself scarce for the night.”

Blushing furiously, you pushed him the rest of the way out the door, then shut it securely. Turning around, you leaned against the door and tried to take deep breaths to calm your nerves. In a little while, you’d either be the happiest woman on earth, or dead from embarrassment.

A half hour later, Dean entered his room. He stopped just inside the door, mouth open and jaw slack as he looked over your handiwork. 

You were lying on his bed in just your bra and panties, hands tied to the headboard with scarves, and a large box of condoms sitting on the nightstand. You watched his face, waiting to see what his final reaction would be, nerves making your entire body shake. Just when you were about to close your eyes and work on untying the scarves, you saw Dean’s hand move to his groin, and he palmed what was already looking to be an impressive bulge in his jeans. 

The groan Dean let out was quiet, but unmistakable, and you felt an ache begin between your legs.

“Y/N? Sweetheart? What are you doing?” Dean seemed frozen to the spot, his eyes roaming your body compulsively.

Drinking in his obvious interest, you almost purred. “Waiting for you, Dean. Hoping you like what you see. Hoping you want the same things I want.”

Dean let out another little groan that was almost a whimper, and you watched as his hand reflexively twitched over the growing bulge in his pants. Looking him over from head to toe, you also noticed he was breathing harder, and his eyes were dark. The ache between your legs increased, and you rubbed your thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure you felt there. You had gotten wet the minute you realized Dean was as into this as you were, and your panties were getting soaked with the way he was looking at you.

Dean’s voice was lower and rougher than you’d ever heard it before, and he slowly walked towards the bed, finally sitting down next to you, his eyes still caressing your body. “What do you want, Y/N?” He swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing with the effort.

“You, Dean.” His eyes met yours as you spoke quietly. “I want you.”

You barely finished speaking when Dean’s lips were on yours and his hands picked up where his eyes had left off, roaming your body and caressing your curves. Before you knew what was happening, your bra was unclasped and wrapped around your bound wrists and Dean’s mouth was working one nipple while his large hand squeezed and kneaded your other breast.

Dean mumbled and growled into your skin while you writhed underneath him. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long… you’re so beautiful… so fucking sexy… can’t believe you’re here… dreamed about this… wanna feel all of you… wanna taste every inch of your skin….” Dean’s hand slid down your stomach and into your panties, discovering how wet and ready you were and sinking two fingers deep inside you. Dean rested his forehead on your stomach as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you, groaning as he felt you clench around him, his groans harmonizing with your moans. 

“Dean… fuck… I’m gonna…”

“C’mon, sweetheart. Come for me. I want to feel you.”

Dean didn’t get to say anything more because he was interrupted by the cry of his name you let out as your orgasm slammed through you. He worked you through it expertly with his fingers, managing to draw out the pleasure more than you thought possible. When you finally came down, you were breathless and sweating, marveling at how easily Dean had played your body.

Opening your eyes, you looked at Dean in amazement. He pulled his hand out of your panties and licked his fingers clean with a groan. 

“Holy fuck, Dean. That was better than I ever imagined.”

Dean smirked down at you while he stood up and started stripping. You watched closely as every beautiful inch of freckled skin was revealed to you, rippling over solid muscles. His gaze turned dark while his clothes hit the floor, and then he pulled your panties off to add them to the pile. He climbed back on the bed, settling above you, his hips pressing into yours, holding himself up on his elbows while he gave you a predatory look.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m just getting started.”


	9. #27 and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. “You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare with the pain I felt when I saw you fall for her…”

It had been the worst hunt you’d ever experienced. Everyone lived, so there wasn’t a body count, and the worst of the battle wounds was a scrape on Dean’s elbow, but you were hard pressed to remember another hunt that had left you so emotionally spent.

It was a witch. God, witches really are the worst. She’d just been messing with people around town, playing pranks on people who’d wronged her, giving some extra luck with the lottery to those who were kind to her, and generally making her own life a bit easier. She was pretty tame, as far as witches go.

Until she’d set eyes on Sam.

Before you knew what was happening, Sam was defending her, protecting her, and screaming at you and Dean about how neither of you cared about him like she did. 

“You just don’t want me to be happy! You need me miserable so I can be your research lackey! Well, I’m done! Just leave us alone!” Sam waved you and Dean away, then wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, and gazing lovingly into her eyes. When their lips met, you’d almost retched.

It would have been nicer to actually kill you. A dagger to the heart would have been less painful.

You’d been in love with Sam from the moment you met him. You’d watched him betray you and Dean with Ruby. You’d watched him take home girls from bars, not as often as Dean, but it still happened. When Dean and Cas disappeared in Roman Inc’s lab, you’d watched him leave you behind and end up shacked up with Amelia. Not once did he look at you as more than a hunter or friend. You had survived all of that, but somehow, this you couldn’t bear. Maybe this was just the final straw, or maybe you were just ten years older and tired of being in love with someone who would never love you back.

The ride back to the bunker was deathly quiet, and when Dean put Baby in park, you jumped out and almost ran to your room. Without so much as a tear in your eye, you started packing up your belongings. Although it had been nice to have a home base for a while, you’d lived out of motel rooms and cars before, and you could do it again.

You were hauling the last of your bags to the garage when Sam saw you passing by the kitchen doorway.

“Y/N?” You heard Sam jump up from where he was sitting and trot after you, but you didn’t stop. “Y/N! Wait! What are you doing?”

Sam caught up with you and stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m leaving, Sam.” Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, you gathered yourself and turned around to lie in Sam’s face. “I miss the old days when it was all vamps and wolves and vengeful spirits, so I’m gonna just go hunt some small game by myself for a while.”

In spite of the smile you gave him, Sam glared down at you. “Bullshit, Y/N. You love the bunker. You were the first to decorate your room. Why are you really leaving?”

You stared up at Sam in defiance, but his gaze never wavered, and you felt all of your defenses start to crumble.

“This hunt, Sam, it just pushed some buttons, and I need some space.” You dropped your gaze, hoping desperately Sam would just let you go.

Instead of letting you go, Sam pulled you toward him, pressing you against his chest and cradling your head with his hand. “What buttons, Y/N? What’s going on?”

Feeling the tears you’d been holding back finally rushing to the surface, you pulled away from Sam and resumed your walk to the garage. “It’s nothing Sam. Just let it go.”

Sam’s hand landed on your shoulder and spun you around again. “It’s not nothing if you’re talking about leaving, Y/N! We’re family, dammit, so just talk to me!” Sam looked so angry, and your walls were crashing down with every tear that fell down your cheek.

“You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare with the pain I felt when I saw you fall for her…” As your shoulders slumped, your bag slid down your arm and you let it fall to the floor before dropping your head and wiping the tears from your face.

Sam’s voice was so quiet you almost didn’t hear him. “Not in love with you? You…?” 

Suddenly, you were crushed to Sam’s chest and he was raining kisses down onto your head. He let you go just enough that he could cradle your head in his hands and then his lips crashed onto yours. 

The kiss was sloppy, all teeth and tongues and tears, and it took you a moment to realize it was happening and respond. Soon, you were grabbing onto Sam’s hair and his arms were wrapped around you, keeping you held tightly to him. When he finally came up for air, you stared at each other in amazement.

“Y/N, I’ve always loved you. As far as I knew, I was just a brother to you, and an annoying one, at that.” Sam dropped a few more soft kisses on your lips before cradling your head in his hands again and gazing into your eyes.. “Please stay, Y/N. Please?”

Tears were still streaming down your face, but for a different reason, now. You nodded, and Sam picked up your bag with a goofy grin and walked you to his room, his arm around your shoulders.


	10. #22 with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. "No one needs to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the drabbles from my 400 followers celebration. I hope you liked them!

“Sam, we’ve got a problem.”

“What?” Sam looked up from the book he was reading to give you his full attention.

“Well, Jody’s invited us to this big party/hunter convention she’s having at her cabin. We’re going to have to tell her.” You wave a hand in the air, and Sam nods in understanding. You loved how he always got you, not matter how incomprehensible you felt to yourself.

“Why do we have to tell her? No one needs to know.”

Your eyes bugged out. “Everyone we know is going to be there for an entire week. That many people in those close quarters…they’re going to figure it out.”

“If they figure it out, they figure it out. So what?” Sam looked calm, cool, and collected in the face of your rising panic.

“So what?!?! Don’t you care? I mean, I know Dean doesn’t care, but I thought you would.”

Sam shrugged. “I really don’t.”

“Sam, they’re gonna talk. Everyone is going to talk. What are they going to think?”

Sam put his arm around you and rubbed your back comfortingly. “You worry too much, Y/N. So what if they talk? Are we going to change anything based on someone else’s opinion?”

“Well, no.”

“Then why do you care?”

You dropped your gaze to your hands. “It’s just hard being the only full time hunter that’s female in the group. While it’s great to have Jody and Donna to chat with, my life is already a freak show compared to theirs. When they find out about what’s going on, it’ll just be one more thing that separates me from them.”

Sam set his book aside and took you in his arms, cradling your head under his chin and kissing your forehead. “Jody and Donna are not going to stop being your friend because of this. Nobody’s getting hurt, and there’s nothing illegal about it, so they won’t care. If anything, they might be jealous.”

Sam smirked as you giggled and swatted at his chest. “I was being serious, Sam!”

“I know, Y/N, and in all seriousness, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

“What’s Y/N worried about,” Dean asked, entering the room looking freshly showered and shaved.

“She thinks everyone at Jody’s party is going to figure out what’s going on and judge her for it.”

Dean climbed into the bed behind you, pressing himself against your back as tightly as Sam had you pressed to his front. After leaving a gentle kiss on your neck, Dean smirked.

“Nah. If anything, they’ll be jealous.”


End file.
